heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-01-25 Gymboree Time
The JLA headquarters' gym is mostly empty, the team members seemingly off on partrol, on monitor duty or whatever else has them busy. The room is mostly dark save for one area near where a row of heavy bags have been hung, one of which is in the process of being pummeled. Dinah's been at it for awhile now, more than long enough to have grown a bit winded, her face glistening with sweat, her hands wrapped in supportive tape not unlike what a boxer might wear. The gym. At some levels, J'onn doesn't benefit from a regular gym, being one of the more physically formidable members of the team. When it comes to learning to work with the others, however? That's important. His entrance is quiet, quite discreet, although he IS in costume right now, his large form casting a shadow across the room as the lights hit him right. As silent as the Martian Manhunter's arrival is Dinah misses it, not that she would've necessarily noticed it if he had made any noise, the blonde so intent on her exercise that she's drawn deep into her head. Punches are thrown at the training equipment in what can only be called a flurry, a rapid succession of blows that 'ratatatat's against the canvas. After a few rounds of this the shadow's noticed and she turns her head, her punches slowly and then stopping entirely. "Hello." "Hello, Black Canary." He knows her name, of course, although the two have yet to talk at any length. He's read her file, too. Very competent, by all accounts and reputation. Perhaps not the most powerful member of the team, although he wouldn't want to expose his sensitive Martian hearing to that cry of hers. J'onn is also known by her although perhaps not as thoroughly. Dinah isn't in the habit of reading up on the other members unless it's absolutely necessary, after all. "How have you been?" The tape on her left hand and wrist is pulled away with the distinctive sound self-sticking tape makes when pulled free from itself, the reusable material fully removed only to then be rolled up. "Well enough," J'onn notes. "I'm not disappointed to see you." He does try to make a point of knowing people just a little, and of mostly avoiding the use of telepathy when doing so. It disconcerts humans too much. Two figures are standing by where the grouping of heavy punching bags are, talking casually. The way the martian hero speaks has Dinah smiling a bit although she does try to keep it in check somewhat so not to come across like she's mocking him for his formal speech patterns. "It is good to see you as well. Always nice to see the face behind the voice," she quips. Martian Manhunter nods. "I have heard nothing but good about you." He glances towards the door, for some reason, red eyes resting on it for a moment. His clearly inhuman features are now rather better lit than they were. There's no mistaking him for anyone else. At that exact moment, the Amazon Princess appears in the doorway. She pauses, taking a long look around. She's a rare sight at the Hall of Justice. Too much ambassador-ing, but she has made a point as of late to at least check in. Her sister would be upset that she's not taking time out for herself. Oh well. "I hope I'm not interrupting," she offers as she steps inside. Not that the gym is a private place, but Diana's not one to intrude if a moment alone is being used to discuss private matters. "I am not all that," Dinah says in response to J'ohnn's compliment, her cheeks going a bit pink as she does. Not that she doesn't appreciate his kind words but still! Turning towards Diana when she greets them, Dinah waves to the Princess who is also offered a smile. "Diana. How have you been?" A slight smile from the Martian. "Diana." Obviously, now, he sensed her approach...he might not read the minds of his teammates unless he must, but his telepathic radar is always active. "And no, you are not interrupting." The Amazon's presence always seems to brighten a room. Wonder Woman smiles warmly. "Hello Dinah. J'onn." Dianh's question is met with spread hands. "Busy," she admits. "There are times I wish that Patriarch's World came with a guide book so that I can read about potential hazards." She smiles again. "Sadly that's something I need to learn and remember as I go. Still... for every one troubling thing I find a dozen more interesting ones." "I totally understand busy," Dinah says with a sympathetic note to her voice. She isn't an Ambassador, of course, but her own life's often hectic and that's not including the times when she's needed by the team. "And what J'ohnn said. You're not interrupting at all. We are just chatting. Please feel free to stay." The first roll of tape is dropped to the mat and then the tape that is wrapped around her right arm is removed. Martian Manhunter nods. "I was hoping to...the human term is 'catch up'." He leans against the equipment, albeit lightly...his weight is presumably quite considerable. "Catch up?" The Amazon asks, eyebrows lifting. "On what, exactly?" Diana looks relieved that she's not interrupting, smiling at Dinah. "I believe I will." Dinah finishes getting untaped and such, the first she dropped picked up off of the floor only to then deposit it and its mate into a sports bag she has placed nearby when she first came here. She lets the others speak for a moment while she gets out a towel, it used to dry off a bit. "We have not had much chance to talk...not as much as I would like, anyway." From some men that might come over as flirtatious. J'onn...doesn't give off any such vibes at all. Wonder Woman nods, understanding. She may not understand several things about Man's World, but emotions... yes, those she understands. "I haven't had a chance to talk with many of us," she admits. "I haven't been around, and that is my fault." Thank goodness things have been getting calmer. "I think things have been relatively quiet so it's alright, Diana. You can be here when you can be and we know you'll be here when the need arises." Dinah's finished getting mopped off and the towel is deposited back where it was gotten from and she sits down on a nearby workout bench. "And I think we all understand being busy. Especially with your duties." He knows the woman is an ambassador, and that she has other obligations, including ones on the mysterious island she comes from. No, J'onn doesn't know much about Amazons. Wonder Woman has always said she'll answer any questions about her people. They've got nothing to hide. "I'd insist you come by the embassy, J'onn, but few men enough come by as it is that they're still something of a shock to see for some of my sisters. I've explained to them that there are people from other worlds, but even still... you might find yourself bombarded with questions." "Never hurts to learn about someone or something new," Dinah quips with a chuckle. "Maybe we could go to the Embassy together," she adds, referring to J'ohnn and herself. "Would be nice to meet your sisters, Diana, and I, for one, would love to learn more about your culture." "I am used to being bombarded with questions." He doesn't mention or remind that he *could* just turn into a woman. It would defeat the point. "As long as it is only questions and not some of the other things I have been bombarded with by xenophobic humans." Wonder Woman smiles reassuringly. "Only question. My sisters are curious, not hateful." While some Amazons still bear a grudge against from one incident in the past, the ones chosen to work at the embassy are none of those. Mostly to keep the other sisters from doing something they not find comfortable. "I would be honoured to have you both as guests." Dinah only knows what she has heard during the mythology part of one of her classes in high school, that being the stories about how the Amazon used to kill men and everything else. Nice to have those cleared up. "Thank you, Princess. I'll be sure to come by. And you'll have to introduce me to everyone." Of course, one *could* argue that J'onn is not technically a man...although he definitely presents himself as male. "I look forward to it." A smile for Diana. "I wish...I often wish I could return the favor." A slight slumping of the muscular shoulders. "I will," Diana promises. Stepping closer, she puts a hand on J'onn's shoulder. "But you are here," she says gently. "And you can still share something of your people." She considers, and her smile strengthens. "Perhaps I should introduce you to Mnemosyne. She is our records-keeper, historian, and librarian." There's a curious look given to the martian, Dinah clearly giving him a once over. "I won't lie, J'onn. I'd like to learn more about your race, too." One is not often presented with the opportunity to learn about someone who is actually an alien from Mars and she is very wanting to talk to him about his life prior to coming here. Martian Manhunter nods. "I am willing to talk about it...but it is not a pleasant subject." Not given how it all ended. "I think I would like that," he adds, to Diana. Another record of his people's existence would not be a bad thing. "Wonderful," Diana says, her hands clasping together briefly as her smile becomes a happy grin. "We will have to pick a day and meet at the embassy." Her gaze turns towards Dinah on the bench. "What is it you practice in here, exactly?" Curiosity. Diana's combat experience is obviously limited to what she learned from the Amazons. She's been interested in learning something from Man's World, but has yet to find the time. "Oh. I'm sorry... we can skip that if you'd rather," Dinah offers to the martian, not wanting to dreg up bad memories just for the sake of sating her curiosity. When Diana poses a question to her she looks around, her head angling to the side. "People come here to work out," she starts her answer with, pointing out several machines meant for just that, "as well as practicing martial arts and other forms of combat." Dinah once again points out several different areas of the gym, especially the sparring mat and boxing equipment. Martian Manhunter shakes her head. "A story that is not told will be forgotten, and I cannot let them be forgotten." A pause. "I am afraid I don't use the gym very often. It's not really rated for Martians." A bit of amusement there. Wonder Woman shakes her head in Dinah's direction. "I understand what a gym is used for. We have a similar word in Themysciran. Gymnasion." And that is your Ancient Greek lesson for the day! "I meant you, Dinah. What is it you train?" She smiles at J'onn. "I suspect the equipment here wouldn't be rated for myself, either." She explains further to Dinah: "I ask because I feel an understanding of how my teammates hold themselves in a fight would further help me fight in a way that would compliment their styles. That way, we don't collide or end up in one another's way." Black Canary blinks at J'onn and Diana both, her face a bit red when she realizes she misunderstood what Diana had asked her. Nodding to the former, she gives him a smile of understanding before responding to the Amazonian Princess again. "I personally have had training in several form of martial arts but I think I am more of a brawler. I don't think you'll really need to worry about clashing with me in a fight." She pauses and looks up, thoughtfully. "Although you might not want to get in front of me too often. My Cry might deafen you or something if you are unable to cover your ears in time." Martian Manhunter nods. "I in particular will have to be careful of that...coming from a world with a thinner atmosphere, I have rather better hearing than you do." MOST of the time that's an advantage. Not always. Wonder Woman makes a mental note of the advice, nodding at Dinah. "Don't be embarrassed that you misunderstood, I wasn't clear. It was an easy mistake to make." And a harmless one, too. "Good. I'd hate to cause bodily harm to anyone." Well... anyone who doesn't deserve to have bodily harm inflicted upon them, of course. Bad guys? They're more than fine to hurt in her opinion. "So Diana, when is it normally good for people to drop by the Embassy?" "I try to avoid it myself." He then falls silent, waiting for Diana to answer the question, which might well be considered important. "I'm not fond of violence myself," the Amazon says. "I practice in case I am needed, but I don't go out of my way looking for a fight. It is not the Amazon way." Diana smiles at the question. "Evenings. But send word before you intend to arrive. My sisters enjoy meeting my friend, and will likely insist we hold a feast so all the embassy's residents can meet them at once." "Will get with you soon and make arrangements then." Dinah's bag is picked up and shouldered, done so easily as there really is not much in it. "I should hit the showers and then get out on patrol. Will see you both soon." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs